One-shots from the Throne of Glass seires
by TildaL
Summary: The title says it all. It's different one-shots from the "Throne of Glass series".
1. 1 If Sam was alive

**Sarah J Maas has announced that Sam is 100% dead and not coming back.** **I literally cried when I read it… I was like.** **Oh fuck, no. He can't be dead! A bit like Aelin in "The assassin and the empire".  
** **NOOO. What if he lived? Well, I have my theories… I have quite a lot of them, just tell me if you want more or if I don't.**

One-shot #1. If Sam was alive  
~This one-shot is set after Throne of Glass~

Celaena and Chaol was walking through Rifchold. Suddenly Celaena started to laugh.

"What is it?"

Chaol asked annoyed. He hated shopping and that was the only thing they had been doing it for hours.

"I'm the king's champion. And right now I'm shopping with his captain. Isn't life wonderful?"

Chaol could see the ironic in that, and it amused him. But he would not give her the satisfaction of letting her know that. He was still mad at her for making him come along.

Suddenly Celaena stopped. He took for granted she was just looking in some store window and was relieved to be able to put down the bags he had been carrying for her, even if it was just for a few seconds.

He heard her gasping for air and when he looked at her, she was pale.

"Celaena?"

Now he was worried. She didn't response. Didn't she hear him? He followed her gaze and saw a young man, he was standing on the other side of the busy street. He had dark hair. The man nodded towards Celaena and then started to walk away.

"Let's go back to the castle, I'm tired." Chaol knew she was lying but was relived to get the hell away from all these stores.

Later that day, when they sat in her rooms eating, she was distanced.

"What happened earlier today? Who was he?"

She didn't respond. He didn't think she had heard him.

"Celaena, Fleefoot is eating up your new dress, the purple one."

"Okay" was all she said staring at nothing.

He looked at her platter and saw salmon. Something was really wrong. Normally she would gag just from seeing the fish.

The same night he followed her when she sneaked out from the castle. She was allowed to leave it now, but he had to know. He followed her as she ran through the streets of the dark capital until the came to an old warehouse.

He followed her into the building and he hid behind some old barrels.

"You are dead. I saw your body. Your eyes had been ripped out." She choked on the last words.

He saw the man from earlier standing in front of her. The moonlight shining in through the broken windows was enough for him to see the scars. Half of the man's face was covered by a burn mark.

"Celeana, I. Gods, he told me that you were dead. And it was my fault. If I had known. Nothing could had stopped me from finding you." A tear ran down his face.

"Be careful, it almost sounds like you was missing me." She said between her sobs.

"Sam. Sam it can't be you."

Sam took a step closer to her. Reaching out a hand, like he was approaching a wild animal. She let him stroke her cheek and then she wrapped her arms around her neck. He pulled her close. Chaol felt a sting of jealousy, he knew he shouldn't be there at all.

"We can still do it." Chaol could barely heard what Sam whispered to her. "If you…" She silenced him by pressing her lips against his.

"Always." She said after what felt like an eternity to Chaol.

He had a feeling that whatever they was talking about would break the contract to the king and break Chaol's heart. Still, he slipped out of the building and walked back to the castle. Celeana never returned. At least not during the remaining of Chaol's short life.

He was hang a few weeks later for letting the king's champion run away.

 **Originally I didn't kill Chaol is this theory. But today I've had so much trouble writing a chapter for my main fanfiction "The Story of Fire and Ice" and he has been the one to causing it all. So I guess this is my revenge… *smiles awkwardly*  
** **Leave a review and tell me if I should release some of my other one-shots and if you have any idea for future ones.**


	2. 2 Sam's soul

**Fluff, fluff, fluff.**

One-shot #2. Sam's soul

" _I love you. And from this day onward, I want to never be separated from you. Wherever you go, I go. Even if that means going to Hell itself, wherever you are, that's where I want to be. Forever."_ Sam had given Aelin a promise.

Even if it meant having to stay in this world, become one of the lost soul, not moving on.

Even if it meant seeing her pain.

Even if it meant seeing her with others.

He would do everything and anything for her.

He was her magic.

He was her flames.

He was her tears.

He was the blood pumping around in her veins.

He was the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

When she had looked into the valg prince's eyes she hadn't expected ever to ever again see sunrise.

Sam had been the one holding on to her soul.

Not letting her go.

He was never going to let her go.

She was his everything and he loved her.

Even when he had to stay in this world, he knew he was there together with her.

Even when he saw her pain, he knew he one day was going to find a way to ease it.

Even when he saw her with others, he knew she was his. That he and she belonged together.

He knew that he would move on one day, and that day he would be walking hand in hand with her.

But he didn't want that day to be today.

He didn't want her to die.

He wanted her to live.

He wanted her to love.

He wanted her to be happy.

He wanted everything good in this world for her.

He just wished she knew he was there.

He just wanted to touch her.

He just wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

That day would come, when the time was right she would come.

After that he would never let her hand go.

After that he would never take his eyes of her.

He would never stop loving her.


	3. 3 To be the one left behind

**Sorry :)**

One-shot #3. To be the one left behind

~After Sam's death~

I don't want to be with Lysandra, or _anyone else for hire"_ He said through gritted teeth. He reached for her hand. "And you are a dammed fool for not seeing it."

If she hadn't been drunk, she would have remembered what he said. And all those days, some of Sam's last, hadn't been wasted.

Sam was dead.

Tears ran down her face.

She would had known that he felt the same for her.

That he loved her, just like she loved him.

But now, Sam was dead.

She had seen his body.

She had seen his empty eyeholes.

Sam was dead

Nothing can hurt as much as the torture he had gone through.

No, something could.

To be the one left behind.

Having to see the person you loved in pieces.

Having to remember everything bad you ever said to that person.

Knowing you wasted years.

He had loved her for years. And she had been an ass to him. Treated him like he was the dirt under her shoes. He had been worth so much more.

She had lost people she loved before.

She only remembered their faces after their deaths.

She knew that the same would happen to Sam's face.

She would just remember the cuts, the burn marks and the lack of eyes.

She could not let that happened.

She could not part with him.

She loved him.

With the knife in her hand she induced a picture of Sam before her eyes. Of him smiling, one of those inappropriate ones. She smiled back at his as she positioned the knife over her heart. When she pressed the knife through her heart the smile was still on her lips.

He was there.

Holding her.

Everything would be right.

She saw the rest of her family, of everyone she had lost.

"I love you." Her voice cracked.

Then she felt arms pulling her back.

She was dragged away.

This place was not for her.

She was destined to burn.

Then the eternal torture began.


	4. 4 Your own fault

**Got a message from Frostbyte writer. Said that I had to write more fighting scenes like the one in my latest chapter of "** _ **The story of Fire and Ice" (Self-promoting, yaaay)**_ **.  
Here you go Frostbyte. **

**Fluffy one-shot with a little bit of steel, swearing and ass kicking.**

One-shot #4. Your own fault

They had set camp in the forest by a lake. Rowan was washing up after their meal. Aelin was in her Fae shape. When Rowan leant forward, Aelin pushed him. When he came up from the water, he was swearing and Aelin was about to laugh her lungs out

"You look like a drowned goat." She said grinning.

Rowan just roared before he came launching up. He was soaked. Rowan put his arms around Aelin and squeezed her.

Aelins screamed. "No!"

She reached into herself and gripped some of her magic. She used the heat to dry herself, but not Rowan. He threw her over his shoulder and ran to the lake. She was hammering on him, but he didn't let go. With a firm grip around her, he ran as far out in the lake as he could before he let go of her and changed to his hawk shape.

He stood and watched her as she swum back. _You made that happen to yourself._

She knew she did, but she still wanted revenge.

She attacked him with a sword of fire in one hand and a lance in the other. Rowan was prepared.

She let her flames change shape from the lance, into daggers that she threw at him. Rowan made small shields of ice that stopped each and every one of them.

When Aelin was close to Rowan he drew the two blades he always had strapped on underneath his shirt.

It was a dance of steel and fire. They swirled around attacked and blocked.

Aelin heard her stomach growl, she was hungry. She let her flames die and instead they threw themselves into a fistfight. No magic, just raw strength and skills. And both of them had a great deal of each.

After punching Rowan hard in the stomach she turned around and started to run, he chased after her, just like she had planned. She used her immortal speed to run up the trunk of a great tree. Then she threw herself backwards and flipped before landing on Rowans back.

She used her hands to block his eyesight. He tried to slam her into a tree but missed and they fell on the ground.

They stayed on the ground. Just laid there and laughed.

Aelin grinned as she said. "You made that happen to yourself"

Rowan snorted, he turned his head so he looked at her, from where he laid next to her. Then he kissed her.

 _And that?_ She asked him in one of their silent conversations. _That you made happen to yourself._ Rowanresponded with a big grin on his face. Then he kissed her again.

 **I've just killed people in my one-shots before. This on the other hand, ROWAELIN.**


	5. 5 Words

**Sometimes the words seems to be so far away.** **I** **forget how to explain my thoughts. All ideas are filling your my. It is filled with stories and I don't know how to tell them. I hate when I just stare at a blank paper and it continues to be white. When these amazing things, the words, don't want to fill the paper. Right now I'm writing down my thoughts, just to get started.  
How often do you take time to appreciate words?  
How often do we thank them for all the worlds they have shown us?  
How often do we think of all the bridges the words have created between different minds?  
Not often enough… **

One-shot #5 Words

Her eyes took in the words, the story they told. It was an incredible story, but soon it would come to its end. She had to know the ending, but she didn't want it to end. She turned to the last page, read the last words. The words ended, but did the story? No.

The ending was horrible, one of those that could destroy the complete story. Left you with unanswered questions. Questions that wouldn't be answered until there would be more words. But she knew that there wouldn't more. The author had been killed.

Celaena put down the book and sighed.

"What is wrong?" said Sam from his spot in one of the oversized velvet armchairs.

"The words ended, but the story didn't. There will not be more words, the writer was murdered. So no one will continue with the story and it's my fault. I killed him. I killed an entire world." Sam looked puzzled on her. Then he smiled one of his really annoying but oh-so-perfect smiles and walked over to her. He took her in his arms, lifted her up and carried her through the apartment.

"What are you doing?"

"Look around yourself." Sam whispered.

So Celaena did. There was books everywhere, in the couch, on the dining table and on the floor. There was stories, more books then the normal person would read during their entire lifetime, and she had read the most of them.

"You stopped the words from this man. But there are many others who tells stories. His life ended and so did his story. But his words live on, the story is still here."

Sam had carried her into Celaena's bedroom and sat her down at the bed and know he was kneeling before her. He held the book she had been reading in his hand. He gave it to her and kissed her fingers as they gripped the book.

"Right now you are keeping him alive. His thoughts, his secret dreams and wishes. Tell me about him." Sam's voice was so soft. She had expected him to laugh at her, telling her she was stupid. But, he wasn't like that. Just sometimes, most of the time. Right now he was the soft Sam. The boy who had cried after his mother's death. The man who didn't care about a person's background, only about who they were now.

"What do you mean? I don't know more about this man then what I found out while preparing for assassinating him."

"Really?"

She thought, he was right. The book showed the writer's inner thoughts.

"He loved how the sunlight changed the world. How it in the dawn gave you hope of a new beginning and in the evening before disappearing lit the world. All the amazing colors." She started. She knew it didn't make sense, but Sam knew what she meant.

Sam kissed her.

"See?"

She nodded and then kissed him.

Sometimes words wasn't needed.

Sometimes you just wanted to use them.

"I love you Sam"

The most powerful weapon in the world. Words. But they are also so much more.

She started to laugh.

"I'm pathetic when it comes to my books. Isn't I?"

Sam grinned and nodded. She hit him playfully and he started to tickle her. No there was a more powerful weapon against her. Tickling…

 **Am I the only one who does this? Starts to write down my thoughts and then write something strange? Please tell me if I'm not alone.  
And yees, I'm werid :3**

 **OMG I almost forgot…**

 **Kiarathomas34; Thank you. I'm glad you loved the story and yes, I'll continue. Just for you ;)**

 **Frostbyte Writer; Filling your request, DONE**

 **Mysterious of the future; Thank you, as always. Seeing that I have a new review from you is one of the most amazing things there is.**


	6. 6 Because

_**toglover** **chapter 5 . Dec 9**_

 _" **why must you write about sam so much? I'm not criticizing, but I'm still crying from the last one shot... lol you are a really good writer!"**_

 **You had this coming. Ofc I start to write more about Sam :P**

One-shot #6. Because

She came walking through the room. Walking with the confidence of someone who knows she is

perfect. Because she was. Her golden hair was in a braid and her stunning eyes looked pass him, like he wasn't something she even bothered with acknowledge exist.

Sam felt a sting of pain in his heart. For years, they had known each other for years and it still felt like she didn't see him. He had to let her know he existed.

"Celaena!"

She turned her gaze to him.

"What?"

"Don't get blood on the carpet."

If looks could kill he'd be dead know. They annoyance in her eyes showed him how close she was to gut him.

"Wesley, get this shit out of here. Oh, it is just Sam! I'm sorry."

She smiled against Arobynn's bodyguard and then she turned towards Sam again.

"By the Wyrd, you stink. Go and take a bath. Who am I kidding, once a piece of shit, always a piece of shit. I guess that stank is permanent."

Sam snorted. She really thought she was perfect. In reality she was annoying, imperious and absolutely impossible to hate. He hated himself for that. She was a killer, but so was he.

She continued to walk and passed him, she headed to Arobynn's headquarter. Celaena walked in without knocking. She was the only one allowed to do so. Sam heard Arobynn's voice before she closed the door.

"My dear."

On his way up to his room Sam just repeated the words in his head, _my dear_. Arobynn called her, _my dear._ Times like this he wanted to rip that man's head off.

He noticed that he was outside her bedroom door instead, he had walked there without noticing. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

Because… Because he loved her.

 **I thought about making Sam take suicide, but for once, I'm not going to kill someone. Now I just made you imagine Sam taking suicide for his love to Celaena. Oops…**


	7. 7 The past

**This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day thing. But, some people might not connect spilled guts with Valentine's day.**

 **A/N Too all of my "the story of Fire and Ice" readers; I have 1600 pages I have to read before the end of this week and I've only read 500 so far. I also feel like it's time to reread ToG to get back into the spirit. Because next chapter… I know so many things you don't, such power! Well, might be a few days until next chapter.**

One-shot #7. The past

~This one-shot is set before The Assassin's Blade~

Celaena laid on her bed and stared up in the ceiling - her annual tradition for Lumas's day (Lumas is the God of Love in ToG). Because she knew that if she went out, she wouldn't be able to ignore things the way she usually did. Normally she would be able to pass the bakery and just see the sweet pastries, but today she would see the baker kissing his wife and the mark of flour on her cheek from him stroking it. A sight that would remind her of her long since dead parents, eight years – it had been eight years since she had become an orphan. It had been eight years since she had felt real love. She tried to suppress the memories, tried to ignore the hole in her chest. Real love could go to hell, sacrifices could go to hell. Love made you stupid, and stupid got you killed.

Celaena's fingers itched and she wanted nothing more than to walk downstairs to the saloon and play the piano. But she knew that Arobynn and the other assassins also had had their annual tradition – downstairs would be filled with escorts. She started humming the melody she wanted to play, but after a while she recognized the sound – it was the Terrasen nobilities' song of grief. Celaena shut up and the tears was close now.

Her self-pity was interrupted by hard knocks on her bedroom door.

"What?" Celaena conceal her pain with anger and anyone who knew her would had turned around at the sound of her voice. Would had been smart enough to run. Everyone except him.

"Open up," Sam answered. She didn't want to see anyone and particularly not him. She just ignored him and after a few minutes, she thought he had gone away.

"Please, open the door Celaena." She could barely hear his voice; it was so small. Something with it made her get up out of bed and go over to her door. She opened the door and Sam fell into her room. He had been sitting on the floor, resting his back against her door.

"What do you want?" Celaena snarled as Sam raised from the floor.

"This was a stupid idea. I should go," Sam said and when he turned to her, she could see that he was blushing. But when he saw her his eyes widened.

Her feet were naked and she wore the same clothes as she had during yesterday's mission. They were still covered in dried blood. Her hair was a mess and her eyes was probably swollen.

"What do you want Sam?" Celaena snarled to the lad.

"I…" she interrupted him.

"Why aren't you with the rest downstairs or in your own room?" How did he dare to interrupt her a day as this one?

"I don't want anything to do with their celebration." She could hear the pain, she remembered that his mother had been working alongside whit the courtesans' downstairs. "Here is the only place no one is. Arobynn must have ordered them not to bother you."

"So why are you bothering me?" Her eyes narrowed when she looked at her

"Ben has taken my room together with a few of the ladies. I thought..." Sam walked out from the room and came back with a box, suspiciously similar looking to the boxes they used in her favorite chocolate store. "Is this enough payment for letting me stay here for a while?"

She stepped aside and let him in into the room. Sam looked around, he had never been inside the room before. Sam gave her the box and she took it and placed it on her nightstand before she sat down on her bed. Sam looked uneasily at her.

"Are you okay?" He gestured towards the bed and Celaena saw the blood covered sheets. Her eyes widened and she had a hard time breathing. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and all she saw was blood – blood that had dried eight years ago.

She had woken up beside them, covered in their blood, she had sept in their blood next to their corpses.

She looked down on herself and saw all the blood. Panic filled her as she scratched and tried to get out of the clothes. The shirt was stuck because of all dried blood and Celaena took the knife from underneath her pillow and cut herself out of her clothes, took all sheets off her bed and threw everything into the fireplace. Then she stormed out of her room and into the bathroom where she filled the tub. Her hands were shaking as she was scratching the blood of her skin.

Someone was holding her wrists with an iron grip, prevented her from hurting herself. He helped her to sit down in the tub and gently scrubbed off all of the blood. Held her while she sobbed and talked calmly to her. Then he got her robe and dressed her in it, sat her in front of the fireplace with the box of chocolates in her lap.

Her vision was still blurry from the tears and she was stuffing her mouth full off chocolate, hazelnut truffles, her favorites and she finally started to feel like herself again.

She heard someone entering her room and she turned around and Sam entered with a new set of sheets in his arms. Celaena watched him make her bed and fury filled every inch of her being. He came to her and sat down next to her on the floor.

She wanted to hit him, gut him – spill his inner organs all over the floor.

He just sat there and the fire reflected in his eyes. He took a deep breath before talking.

"Why do you always have to prove me wrong? Why do you always have to be so strong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I knew how you was – a snarling bitch who doesn't care about anything or anyone. Strong, powerful and beautiful, but heartless. Then… You're even more powerful and stronger than I thought."

"You call this strong, I call it pathetic." Her voice was cold and distanced as she looked into the flames.

"Yes I do call it strong. The fact that you still bend and don't break, the fact that you still care. You might believe that having a bad moment makes you pathetic, but the only person who is pathetic, is the one who believes that those moments doesn't make you stronger. Mark my word Celaena Sardothien – you are a snarling bitch and the strongest person I know. I don't know your past, but those are what makes what we are today, and if your past tells you that spilling someone else's blood is wrong, I wouldn't call it something bad."

Celaena laughed a sharp and condescending.

"Sam Courtland, I would recommend getting out of this room before I spill your guts all over the floor. Mark my words Courtland – I don't know about you past and I don't care, but if you ever utter a word about this to anyone, you won't have a future."


	8. 8 The last kiss

**So, I haven't updated this since Valentine's Day, oops. Anyways, here you go; another chapter to prove how much of a bad person I am.**

 **Frostbyte Writer – My Evil writer companion, why have you left me, WHYYY? I miss your evilness!**

 **Craycray3 – Was looking through the reviews and saw your review asking for Rowaelin, thx for inspiring this chapter! Also, thank you for all the support!**

 **Samlaena – Yes, I must do this to you heart, therefor I'll do it again now :D**

 **Aelin-Wayland – Cuz I love breaking people's hearts, I'll do it again. *Trying to imagine how it would be to have a heart***

 **A-Galathynius – Hahaha, omg this review makes me so happy every time I read it. I want to thank you; cuz you are awesome!**

 **Extraordinary fangirl – SOO MANY REVIEWS, SOO LITTLE TIME!**  
 **C1. Apparently I'm a heart mender, that breaks heart… Okay ;)**  
 **C2. I'm so confused… You hate me, but you keep reading cuz you love the evilness I write and you want to join the evil writers. Okay! Hahaha**  
 **C3. HAHAHAHA, now you want to kill me, well get in line. And yeah, I can see why you don't want to be evil, but being evil is nice :D**  
 **C5. Oh shoot, I wrote a happy one-shot. I promise it won't happen again**  
 **C6. See that's why you want to be evil, so much power!**

One-shot #8. The last kiss

Aelin watched as tears streamed down her mates face, she felt the tangy scent of salt in her sensitive nostrils. Rowan's eyes were swollen and his eyebrows drawn together in despair. Aelin's eyes were near watering as well from the sight of her life companion's pain.

Even through the pain, his face was as strikingly handsome as when they had met, so many years ago. The face she knew better than her own, the face she had kissed so many times, the face frozen in an immortal youth.

She lifted a wrinkled hand and stroke his wet cheek.

"I wasn't given immortality; The gift of long life and curse of seeing the people you love die. I was given a gift so much greater; to spend my time in this realm with those I love. I was able to see my children grow up in a land of peace, watch my grandchildren play with their grandfather and great-uncle. I was also able to spend every second I could with my second half, my life companion, my mate, with you Rowan. I was given much more time than the world had granted me, because every time we kiss, time stops for us and we were the only ones' moving."

Aelin felt it coming and her eyesight was cluttered by tears as she coughed and in her lungs, a striking pain exploded.

Rowan used his magic to cold her lungs and he held her until the pain was gone.

Aelin smiled slightly towards him, her eyes thanking him.

"Aelin, I won't let you leave me." Panic filled the Fae's eyes and made Aelin's heart ache.

"Rowan Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, I love you and when your day comes, I'll be waiting for you. But don't rush it, give the old lady some time to be smug over beating you to the finish line." She grinned through the pain that once again was eating her from inside.

Rowan met her gaze and when he looked at her, Aelin knew he wasn't seeing the old dying woman as everyone else, he saw her.

The Fire Breathing Bitch Queen' last moment lasted an eternity, as she kissed her mate a final time, time stopped for them for the last time.

 **I wouldn't say I'm a horrible person, more like; I'm an ass. Okay, horrible too.**


	9. 9 Security test

FLUFF! I NEED ROWAELIN FLUFF NOW!

Rowan and Aelin reunites after Heir of Fire.

One-shot 9. Security test

This continent stank, smelled like shit. Rowan had been tracking Aelin through the streets of Rifchold for hours. Going of both her descriptions of the city and what his nose told him. He entered a warehouse district, her scent was strong her and it could only be a few hours old. Staying in the shadows of an alley he surveyed the dark street, wishing not for the first time during the night, he wouldn't be so pathetically weak since his magic had left him. If he had his magic, she would already be in his arms. But now he had to chase the wind instead of leading it.

The street was empty; this was his chance. There, he knew it was the right building the second he laid eyes on it, exactly like Aelin had described it. He made sure once again that the street was empty before he hurried over the street and opened the doors.

Her scent was strong inside, mixed with so many others. Rowan heard steps behind him as he walked through the main room of the warehouse in his way to the stairs leading to her apartment. He could smell the male coming up from behind him was a demi-Fae, and his scent left no room for doubt that he was indeed the offspring of Gavriel and therefor Aelin's cousin.

Rowan stood still and waited as Aedion put a knife againt his throat.

"Stay still or you die. Now come with me." Rowan had to hold a sarcastic comment back, the princeling had no chance against him. He just did as he was told and let himself be lead up the stairs and into the apartment.

Everyone flew to their feet when the two males entered, their weapons ready, Aelin stared at him before sheathing her knife. Rowan knew that she recognised him from underneath the hood.

"What is this?" A chestnut haired man asked, Chaol Rowan guessed.

"I caught this man snooping around downstairs" Rowan had a feeling Aedion had noticed the intense stare between his cousin and captive.

Rowan couldn't keep his comment back any longer, he was starting to get annoyed by the male who kept him away from Aelin.

"When you told me that the cockiness ran in the family, I never imagined anyone else to be as bad as you. What do you want me to do?"

Aelin grinned. "It would be nice to see you kick someone else's ass for a change. Let him go Aedion."

"But…" Aedion started to protest.

 _Kick his ass then._ Her eyes said and Rowan did as she said. One second later the knife was in his hand and pressed to the princeling's throat instead, then he let him go and gave the male his blade. The second he was free he took the last steps to his Fireheart.

She met him half way and they stopped just inches apart staring at each other. Aelin's hands where shaking as she removed his hood. He let his hand slip around her waist and burried his nose in her hair, grunting happily as her scent filled his nostrils.

"What the hell are you doing here Buzzard?" Her voice sounded strange, as if she was close to tears.

"Testing your security, I did just prove that you need me here instead of on the other side of the ocean." Rowan had forgotten how good it felt to hold her in his arms.

"Yes, you did."

"What is this, did you just admit being wrong?" He couldn't hide his worriedness, she didn't admit to be wrong, never. Her body shook against his as she sobbed. He hushed her and kissed her forehead. "I'm here now."

She looked at him now, beautiful even with red eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _Never stop being here._

 _I'm never leaving you, just look at yourself. An emotional wreck after five minutes without me._

 _Says the man who couldn't handle being on his own for two minutes before he comes running after you… I missed you._

 _Of course you did._

 _Buzzard._

 _Fireheart._

They started to chuckle and Rowan couldn't stop himself from kissing her on the nose. Aelin grabbed his jaw and placed her lips against his. They kissed until someone cleared their throat awkwardly.

"Who the hell is he?"


End file.
